yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 41 - The Mysterious Girl, Celina
After one of his top duelists is attacked and carded by a mysterious duelist who uses Fusion Summoning, Declan sends out Sylvio to investigate and find his attacker. Once Sylvio finds his target, he is surprised that she has the same face as Zuzu Boyle! Will Sylvio meet the same fate as Dipper after this mysterious girl challenges Sylvio to a Duel.....?!?! Featured Duels Sylvio Sawatari vs Celina Turn 1: Celina Draws (6). Celina Normal Summons “Lunalight Blue Cat” (1600/1200) (5). Turn 2: Sylvio Draws (6). Sylvio Normal Summons “Abyss Actor – Curtain Raiser” (1100/1000) (5). Since it’s the only monster Sylvio controls, it gains 1100 ATK (1100→2200). “Curtain Raiser” attacks and destroys “Blue Cat” (Celina LP: 4000→3400). The effect of “Blue Cat” activates, Celina Special Summons “Lunalight Purple Butterfly” (1000/1000) from her Deck in DEF Position. Turn 3: Celina Draws (6). Celina activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Lunalight Purple Butterfly” from her field and “Lunalight Black Sheep” from her hand to Fusion Summon “Lunalight Cat Dancer” (2400/2000) in ATK Position (4). Celina activates “Lunalight Mask”, equipping it to “Cat Dancer” (Cat Dancer ATK: 2400→3000) (3). “Cat Dancer” attacks “Curtain Raiser”, the effect of “Cat Dancer” activates (Sylvio LP: 4000→3900). “Curtain Raiser” is destroyed (Sylvio LP: 3900→3100). Sylvio activates the effect of “Abyss Actor – Mellow Madonna” from his hand, Sylvio Special Summons it from his hand in DEF Position (1800/2500) (4). Celina Sets a card (2). Turn 4: Sylvio Draws (5). Sylvio places “Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie” and “Abyss Actor – Funky Comedian” into his Pendulum Zones (3). Sylvio Pendulum Summons “Abyss Actor – Superstar” (2500/1800) from his hand and “Curtain Raiser” from his Extra Deck both in ATK Position (2). Sylvio activates the effect of “Superstar”, Setting and activating “Abyss Script – Rise of the Abyss King”, targeting “Cat Dancer” and “Lunalight Mask”. Celina activates her face down “Lunalight Charm”, preventing the destruction of “Cat Dancer” and “Mask” for the rest of the turn (Madonna ATK: 1800→1900). Sylvio activates the effect of “Mellow Madonna”, since an “Abyss Script” effect was activated, Sylvio Special Summons “Abyss Actor – Pretty Heroine” (1500/1000) in ATK Position from his Deck. Sylvio activates “Abyss Script – Fantasy Magic” (1), and targets “Superstar” (Madonna ATK: 1900→2000). “Curtain Raiser” attacks “Cat Dancer”, but gets destroyed (Sylvio LP: 3100→1200). The effect of “Pretty Heroine” activates, decreasing the ATK of “Cat Dancer” by 1900 (Cat Dancer ATK: 3000→1100). “Superstar” attacks “Cat Dancer” (Celina LP: 3400→2000). The effect of “Cat Dancer” prevents it’s destruction. The effect of “Fantasy Magic” activates, sending “Cat Dancer” to the Extra Deck. “Pretty Heroine” attacks directly” (Celina LP: 2000→500). Due to the effect of “Mellow Madonna”, “Pretty Heroine” is returned to the hand (2). Turn 5: Celina Draws (3). Celina Normal Summons “Lunalight Brown Bat” (1400/900) (2). Celina activates it’s effect, adding “Luna Light Perfume” from her Deck to her hand (3). Celina activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Brown Bat” from the field and “Lunalight White Rabbit” from her hand to Fusion Summon “Lunalight Dog Dancer” (2400/2000) in ATK Position (1). Celina activates “Luna Light Perfume”, Special Summoning “Blue Cat” from her GY in DEF Position (0). The effect of “Blue Cat” activates, doubling the ATK of “Dog Dancer” until the end of the turn (2400→4800). Celina activates the effect of “Dog Dancer”, she Tributes “Blue Cat”, lowering the ATK/DEF of all of Sylvio’s monsters equal to their Levels x300 (Superstar 2500/1800→400/0) (Madonna 2000/2500→0/400). “Dog Dancer” attacks “Superstar”, but Sylvio activates “Abyss Script – Romantic Teller”, sending “Superstar” from the field to is hand, and Special Summons “Curtain Raiser” from his Extra Deck in DEF Position (2) (Madonna ATK: 0→100). “Dog Dancer” attacks and destroys “Mellow Madonna”, the effect of “Dog Dancer” activates, inflicting damage to Sylvio equal to the destroyed monster’s Level x100 (Sylvio LP: 1200→500). The attack of “Dog Dancer” returns at the end of the turn (4800→2400). Turn 6: Sylvio Draws (3). Sylvio Pendulum Summons “Superstar” and “Pretty Heroine” from his hand in ATK Position, and “Mellow Madonna” from his Extra Deck in ATK Position (1). Sylvio activates the effect of “Funky Comedian”, by Tributing “Mellow Madonna”, “Superstar” gains ATK equal to it’s original ATK until the end of the turn (Superstar ATK: 2500→4300). “Superstar” attacks “Dog Dancer”, but is not destroyed due to its effect (Celina LP: 500→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Sylvio Sawatari Celina Category:Episode